Espérame hasta el amanecer
by Noda Megumi
Summary: Un inesperado amor nace en la Wammy's house, nada menos que entre el número uno, Nate River, y el desafiante número dos, Mello.  Las cosas se están tornando oscuras en Inglaterra, y todo parece girar alrededor de la Wammy's., L, y sus sucesores...


**ESPÉRAME HASTA EL AMANECER**

**Capítulo 1: Corazón en fragmentos.**

Entiendo el porqué del término de esta historia

Pero no puedo entender el principio…

¿Por qué me buscaste mello?

Por qué me protegías?.. .

Si al final sabías que me abandonarías…como todos los demás

Y ahora…estoy destrozado

No quiero ver a otra persona que él.- susurró Nate tocándose con la punta de sus finos dedos los parpados húmedos por las lágrimas

No quiero que nada, ni nadie más toque mis labios.-musitó rozando sus gemas contra los labios resecos por no tomar agua por días.-no quiero perder su sabor.

No quiero que nadie vuelva a tocar-me.-sus últimas palabras eran entrecortadas, el joven número uno, sucesor de el gran L, se agarraba el estómago con una mano y se encorvaba un poco por el dolor punzante, hacía varios días que no probaba bocado y su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse.

Lo único que puedo hacer es observar por esta ventana con la esperanza de que vuelvas

Ilusión que me consume

Cuando lo único que necesito  
>eres tú.<p>

El joven albino aspiró profundamente el aroma que había dejado la lluvia por el hermoso parque de la Wammy's house. Ese día la brisa recorría alocadamente por su cabello, como despedida, o como si quisiera detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, quizá.

Como desearía…- River se precipitó desde el último piso de la Wammy's house

Cuando caía, era tal el dolor y el amor que lo avasallaba, que podía sentir como si su corazón estallara en fragmentos, no aguanto tanto dolor, no aguanto tanto amor, estoy exhausto.

Aun no es tiempo de que te rindas, pequeño.- le dijo alguien que acababa de atraparlo de una caída fea, un chico con el pelo color azabache.

Eh? No estoy muerto? Near estaba shockeado, sin embargo intentaba desprenderse de los brazos en los que se encontraba enredado.

Ya no te atormentes más, ahora estoy yo aquí, descansa.- le dijo el misterioso muchacho de cabello negro.

Tanto tiempo sin entender, tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, y ahora llega un extraño y por alguna razón me alivia, es extraño, pero voy a ceder esta vez.- pensó para sí near y se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos del brillante detective.

* * *

><p>Ahhh tengo hambre!-me reprochó un rubio gruñón.-¿Cómo puede ser que seas súper dotado y no hayas calculado cuantas barras tenías que traer para que aguantara algunos días?<p>

Mello, L me llamó a la madrugada diciéndome que saliéramos con urgencia de la Wammy's house, en lo último que se me ocurrió pensar fue en tus condenadas barras de chocolate!-

Oh claro, pero si tuviste tiempo para pensar en tu consola!-me contestó desafiante

Yo no escogí esto, tu maldito ídolo me pidió que lo hiciera, así que deja de quejarte! QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE L!- Mello me lanzó una patada que me tiró al suelo haciendo que mi labio comenzara a sangrar. Se quedó mirándome horrorizado, era la primera vez que él me pegaba, y estoy seguro de que no es porque le faltan sus barras de chocolate, hay algo más detrás de esto, él está realmente preocupado por algo. Lo, lo siento.- me dijo ayudándome a levantarme. Está bien, ambos estamos exhaustos y hambrientos, y era de esperarse que a vos se te salieran los tornillos primero.- le contesté mientras me enderezaba esbozando una sonrisa. Patrañas, vos empezaste, baka adicto a las consolas.-

Mira quién habla, el adicto a, los chocolates…aunque me parece que estás adicto a otra cosa últimamente…-

Él se quedó mirando la nada, como recordando un montón de cosas, permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos, francamente me sorprendió que no se pusiera a gritarme que estaba loco o algo así.

Finalmente el me dirigió una media sonrisa diciendo: Eres bastante observador, ciertamente hay algo que me preocupa más que todas las barras del mundo

Uou, eso es mucho.- lo interrumpí mirándolo con interés.

Si, y es más de lo que yo podría pedir, por eso no quiero perderlo. –dijo como quien habla de un sueño imposible.

Perder-lo? Es algo que te olvidaste en la Wammy's house?- indagué

Ja, ja, ja, olvidarlo? No eso es algo que nunca podría hacer, pero será mejor que te cuente hasta aquí, me agarraste con la guardia baja, pero ya estoy recompuesto así que continuemos con nuestro camino.- Contestó algo más animado pero con cierto dejo de nostalgia aún.

Bien, bien, supongo que esperaré a que bajes la guardia otra vez para saber el resto.-pensé en voz alta.- sin embargo, y está de más decir que, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- le contesté apoyando una de mis manos en su hombro.

Lo sé, lo sé.-me contestó entre suspiro.- estoy asquerosamente sediento, vamos a buscar algún lugar en el que tengan agua o algo así

Ahh moriría por un refresco helado.- comenté mientras se me hacía agua en la boca

Y yo por una leche chocolatada.-contestó uniéndose a mi anhelo

Lo acompañará con pastel de chocolate? sugerí sonriente como mozo en un bar

Usted con papas fritas? Me contestó siguiéndome el juego, y así se pasaron las horas, hablando de todo lo que nos comeríamos cuando nos encontrara ese idiota de Matsuda, aún no lo conocemos, pero se supone que hace 25hs que nos debería haber contactado, por lo tanto ya estamos deseándole un destino con todo tipo de maldiciones…

* * *

><p>Near, ya despierta por favor, near.- una voz pausa, calmada, resonó por toda la habitación, el nombrado albino se enderezó en la cama en la que estaba, soñoliento aún acercó su mano a su boca para tapar el enorme bostezo que estaba por dar cuando…<p>

**¡Qué demonios! Tengo las uñas pintadas? Y de rosa! esperen, por qué llevo un vestido? ¿Me cambiaron cuando estaba dormido? Un segundo, alguien me cambió cuando estaba dormido!.- **el albino no podía parar de preguntarse a sí mismo, y sentía que estaba por ponerse a gritar a todo pulmón, pero lo único que le salió decir fue:

L, que significa todo esto.

* * *

><p>Jjj, eso es todo, espero que les guste, creo que es algo diferente a lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero en fin...tengo la esperanza de que les caiga bien^^<br>Nos vemos^^  
>Nodame-chan.<p> 


End file.
